


[遊戲王][闇表] Need you

by icygreen0604



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * 原作衍生，轉生王設定* AIBO因為說錯話（？）而突然性轉成巨乳女性的TSF設定* 包含突然打牌、王和性轉AIBO的車
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[遊戲王][闇表] Need you

亞圖姆並不是在事情發生的當天，就注意到夥伴的異狀。  
當他回家時夥伴已經進了房間，叫對方吃飯也只得到「現在還不餓」的回應（明明夥伴下班前還傳訊息跟他講想吃什麼、讓他去買的）。亞圖姆有些疑惑，但也不是非常在意──直到他洗完澡準備就寢，發現晚餐依然完好地放在餐桌上。他本來以為對方是在進行什麼不想被打擾的事。  
『夥伴？』  
當時他敲了敲房門，卻沒得到回應。這時亞圖姆才顧慮起對方的身體狀況……不過也有可能是夥伴累了先睡了。他這樣說服自己並收起晚餐，決定等隔天再看看情況。  
這時的他，完全不會料到，隔天起床要面臨的，是多麼令他措手不及的狀況。

＊

注視著對方明顯如女性般隆起的胸部（不如說他眼前的胸部甚至比大多數他所看到的要大多了），亞圖姆直到面前人嗚咽一聲，震撼的大腦才從一片空白中回過神來。  
「……所以、昨天就這樣了？」  
面前人點了點頭，明顯變窄的肩膀讓原先合襯的T恤肩線往下掉到了上手臂上。不是夥伴習慣穿著的家居服，不過，目前對方的姿態，也沒辦法穿上任何需要扣釦子的衣服吧……  
「夥伴有……想到什麼線索嗎？昨天發生的事情？至少下班前應該還不是這樣……？」  
面前人揪緊了衣襬，亞圖姆看不見對方微微微下頭時、被瀏海遮掩住的表情，但他看到對方咬緊了下唇。  
於是，在夥伴斷斷續續的敘述下，亞圖姆大致釐清了狀況：回家路上的夥伴被奇怪的陌生人搭訕，問他喜歡的女性類型，在他回答後還一直纏著他不放，最後問他「喜歡貧乳還是巨乳」……回答完這個問題終於得以脫身的夥伴，卻想不到回到家身體就變成了這副模樣。  
「我……完全不知道怎麼辦……昨天想了一整晚也……」  
難怪夥伴的雙眼底下有淡淡的黑影。面對憔悴又沮喪的對方，一時也想不出辦法的亞圖姆同樣不知如何是好，最後只能幫對方先請假（用夥伴臨時得了感冒，不知道何時會康復的理由）。並匆匆至便利商店，先幫夥伴屯好一天的食物量。  
雖然能做的都做了，夥伴也表示自己會乖乖待在家（不如說他也不相信夥伴會以這副姿態跑出門）。但亞圖姆一整天都有些心不在焉。只要一空閒下來，腦中就會浮現夥伴沮喪的面容和語氣……雖然直覺上想建議夥伴去看醫生做身體檢查，但他其實也知道去看診大概發揮不了作用。也許是因為自己一開始就是超自然的存在，亞圖姆後知後覺地意識到，他對這種違背常理的事，竟然不覺得特別訝異。  
不行，想了一整天也毫無頭緒。  
回家路上亞圖姆甚至有些氣餒。他在工作的空檔期間還上網搜尋了一下變性相關的資料，但幾乎都沒有幫助（畢竟一般人怎麼可能遭遇這種「說了個句話就變性」的事）。帶著有些沉重的心情打開家門，亞圖姆在看見同居人時更愕然了。  
「夥伴……是不是……呃、」  
「變大了。」  
面前人看起來比自己出門前更無精打采了，亞圖姆也不好多問些什麼，只好提議去買對方最喜歡的漢堡作為晚餐。目前大概也只有這個方式可以讓夥伴心情好些了。一邊結帳亞圖姆同時也嘆了口氣。  
夥伴確實在吃晚餐時神情開心了許多，但飯後沒多久臉色又沉了下去。連坐在沙發這一端處理公事的亞圖姆，都能注意到一旁隨意轉台的人散發出的焦躁感。最後他不得不開口詢問。  
「……胸部，脹脹的，會痛。」  
對方磨磨蹭蹭，好不容易吐出口的答案讓亞圖姆腦中空白了片刻，接著他才遲來地注意到夥伴胸前的衣服已經隱隱濡溼了（因為夥伴穿的是深色的T恤，不仔細看的話其實不會發現）……不過夥伴本人似乎沒有注意到？試著委婉地將狀況告知本人後，面前人愣了會，整張臉隨後漲紅起來。雖然他們幾乎沒有女性的生理知識，但亞圖姆知道，他們在此刻不約而同想到的，應該是同件事。（他前幾天才不小心在夥伴房中看到這類題材的色情書刊）  
但是，色情書刊畢竟還是色情書刊。為了解決這個問題，亞圖姆還是搜尋了一下網路（並且換了好幾個關鍵詞，才找到有用的網頁）。皺著眉瀏覽完他搜尋到的結果，夥伴最終還是不甘不願地進了浴室。  
熱水澡加按摩似乎確實是個有效的方法，至少出浴室後的夥伴看起來神色清爽多了。（胸部也小了一些？）面對笑著跟自己道謝的夥伴，亞圖姆也微微勾起了嘴角，並且在兩人互道晚安、關上房門後，決定這幾天再來了解一些女性的生理知識。畢竟現在他能為對方做的只有這些了。一意識到這點，亞圖姆又皺起眉來。  
（果然還是向外求援比較好吧？但他知道夥伴一定不願意的。）

＊

視野內是琳瑯滿目的女性私密衣物，就算事前做足了心理準備，實際踏入百貨公司的這層樓，亞圖姆還是下意識想轉身離開。衣角在此時傳來拉扯感，瞄了一眼身旁人，看到對方天人交戰的表情，亞圖姆反倒冷靜許多了。拍上對方的肩膀，亞圖姆聽見自己的嗓音仍有些乾啞。走吧。他對著對方說，同時也鼓勵著自己。  
夥伴轉變成異性身體的第五天。雖然他們已經知道該如何應付乳房脹痛的困擾，但巨大的乳房仍然是個令人頭大的問題。夥伴已經不只一次在活動間突然呼痛，對這樣的身體的煩躁度也明顯上升。畢竟掛著突然增加、還會隨著活動而亂晃的兩球重量，還是很不方便吧。考慮再三後他向對方提出了去購買女性內衣的建議。夥伴一開始的反應就像炸毛的貓，但過了幾小時後卻遲來地同意了這件事。附加但書是他不要一個人去。  
於是，偽裝成情侶的他們（夥伴好不容易才在衣物中挑到比較中性的服裝，還讓他去買了假髮）一踏入女性內衣專櫃，就受到了專櫃小姐的熱烈歡迎。亞圖姆發現，相較於明顯心煩意亂的夥伴，顯然此刻更適合由自己來招架櫃姊的問題。簡單的身家探問結束後小姐用捲尺替夥伴量了胸圍，拿了幾款不同風格的胸罩來。從對方手上接過內衣們，亞圖姆目送著明顯臉色變得更黑的夥伴進了更衣間，沒過多久又探頭出來。  
「亞圖姆，你過來一下。」  
？  
有些疑惑地走向更衣室門口，下一刻亞圖姆就被對方一把拉進更衣室。  
「！？夥──」  
「我不會穿。」  
背對著亞圖姆，遊戲有些洩氣地擺弄背後的帶子：「怎麼都扣不到，幫我扣。」  
雖然內心一瞬間閃過「也許讓專櫃小姐來幫忙會更好」，下一刻亞圖姆卻很快意識到關鍵：雖然外觀變成女性，但夥伴心理上還是覺得自己才是對他而言的「同性」吧。也許被「異性」碰觸對夥伴來說更尷尬──思及此他也吞下原本滾到口邊的建議，研究起夥伴背後的帶子。  
「是這樣……扣吧？」  
「扣上了嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
兩人對著更衣室的鏡子端詳一會，亞圖姆才猶猶豫豫地提問：「應該不是、包住就好？」  
「嗯？」  
「夥伴試著動一動看看？」  
照著亞圖姆的提議，遊戲很快明白了亞圖姆的顧慮：「這樣還是很晃……」  
「是不是要調整一下布……鋼圈的位置？」  
兩人還在沉思，外面已經傳來了櫃姊的詢問聲。手忙腳亂地制止打算進來幫忙調整的對方，最後還是由「男朋友君」在櫃姊的隔空教學下幫遊戲完成了肩帶和胸罩穿法的調整。

＊

回到家的兩人同時倒在沙發上。雖然「只是」買個女性用品，對他們兩人來說卻彷彿經歷了難纏的決鬥。  
「當女人好麻煩……我要一直這樣下去嗎……」  
起身整理起剛才買回來的東西（為了預防需要，他們連假髮和女性外衣都多買了些），亞圖姆回頭，看見夥伴無精打采地趴在沙發上，神色黯淡。  
「一定會有解決方法的，不要擔心。」  
靠到對方身旁，亞圖姆蹲下與對方平視：「我們可以先從日常生活的細節觀察看看。如果最後真的找不到變回去的方法……至少還有荷爾蒙治療。」  
面前的人直直地盯著他，下一刻卻笑出聲來。  
「亞圖姆好可靠喔。」  
「咦？」  
「如果是我一個人面對這件事情，一定會很混亂不安吧。但是亞圖姆沒有排拒也沒有用怪異的眼神看我，還總是陪我一起想解決方法。在我焦慮的時候，也用令人安心的聲音鼓勵我……真的很謝謝你。」  
面前人露出久違的燦爛笑容，亞圖姆愣了會，也揚起微笑。  
「夥伴需要的話，我會一直都在的。」  
「嘿嘿……真的很稱職呢，『男朋友君』？」  
遊戲語尾一落，兩人同時笑了起來。

＊

話雖如此，沒資源也沒頭緒的他們，最終還是向唯一一個可能能替他們召集到解決方法的人求援了。

「……反轉召喚青眼守護人，發動怪獸效果，特殊召喚白靈龍。」  
熟悉的怪獸登場，下一刻遊戲後台唯一的蓋牌就被除外。「聖防，毫不意外，哼。」  
勾起微笑，海馬接續：「發動青眼亞白龍的怪獸效果，破壞你場上的檸檬魔導女孩。接著發動速攻魔法卡『銀龍的轟咆』，從墓地召喚青眼白龍──」  
露出嘲諷的笑容，海馬發動攻擊：「青眼白龍、白靈龍直接攻擊！」  
接連吃下3000和2500的直接攻擊，即使新規則生命值改為8000，現在遊戲的僅剩的生命值在三隻強力怪獸前也宛如風中殘燭。  
「我的回合結束，換你了。」   
遊戲的牌已經所剩無幾，墓地堆的只有大量無用的魔導女孩，現在場上沒有怪獸也沒有蓋牌，要翻轉已經很困難了──然而，正因為知曉對手的習性，海馬瀨人仍然不敢大意。  
手上僅剩一張牌，遊戲微微抿唇，抽了一張牌。  
「先發動場地魔法卡『靈神的聖殿』，接著召喚阿萊斯特，發動怪獸效果。」  
對方拿到了召喚魔術，海馬眼睛微微睜大。  
「發動召喚魔術，融合阿萊斯特和墓地裡的蘋果魔導女孩，召喚召喚獸普爾加托里奧。」  
炎屬性的融合怪獸出現在場上，加上靈神的聖殿效果，墓地裡有地風光水四種屬性的魔導女孩，自己場上共有三隻怪獸，普爾加托里奧的攻擊力一下上升到了3700，而他沒有任何能防禦的魔陷。  
「是我贏了，海馬君。」  
遊戲發動回到手牌的阿萊斯特的效果，普爾加托里奧變為4700，生命值原先還剩5200的海馬在最後一隻怪獸被攻擊時，生命值也立刻歸零。  
「哇啊太好了！每次都被白靈龍拆後台，海馬君的牌組真的越來越難對付了。」  
「……我不需要你無謂的奉承。」  
收好決鬥盤，海馬轉身就走。隨後又回過頭來：  
「依照約定，你的工作我會分配出去。身體檢查等醫療小組就緒會通知你。還有，你的新牌組姑且還有攻擊力像樣的怪獸了，不錯。」  
看著夥伴收起決鬥盤，自剛剛到現在嘴角都揚著微笑的亞圖姆，在夥伴轉過身來，眼神晶亮晶亮地看著他時，帶著笑開口：「混搭牌組的效果意外好呢。不愧是夥伴，可以想到利用魔導女孩們不同屬性的特色。」  
「嘿嘿。」收到稱讚的人咧開嘴：「也要謝謝亞圖姆建議我加上阿萊斯特。雖然平常比較不習慣走強攻路線，但有了這次的經驗後，我也有一些之後調整牌組的想法了。」  
兩人相視而笑。那麼，再去卡牌店補充些新牌吧。亞圖姆提議。

踏出家門後，感覺夥伴整個人的精神狀況都變好了。  
一邊觀察著身旁戴著假髮、身著女性服裝的夥伴，亞圖姆一面暗暗評論。該說真不愧是夥伴吧。儘管在家裡顯現了脆弱無助的一面，但這幾天卻很快整頓好狀態，也擬好了可以試著嘗試和求援的方式。所以他們將狀況告知可以信任的友人兼上司，也確實很快得到了回應。  
夥伴，是真的成長了啊。  
儘管不是第一次有這樣的感覺、儘管被夥伴說了「因為亞圖姆我才能靜下心來想解決的方法」，但每當亞圖姆感慨於對方的改變，內心都還是會浮現當年看著對方和摯友進行死亡決鬥之後，自己心情複雜的感受。  
就像當年在決鬥之儀所感受到的，夥伴已經是個能獨當一面的人了。即使在那之後自己還是用別的方式回到了夥伴的身邊，但亞圖姆內心其實很清楚。在「陪伴幫助夥伴」這個表面的理由下，其實是自己對對方的眷戀不捨。  
比起夥伴對自己，大概還是自己對夥伴的需要比較多。  
「亞圖姆？」  
思緒被打斷，亞圖姆眨了眨眼，很快對身旁人做出回應：「……我在想增強牌組的方式。」  
夥伴的紫眼直直盯著他，彷彿能看穿他的謊言、直直看透他內心最深處的想法一般。但下一刻夥伴卻輕輕點了點頭：「如果是亞圖姆的牌組的話，果然還是搭元素比較好吧。靈神統一應該可以多放一張。畢竟那張可以用來化解敵方針對性的怪獸或魔陷效果。」  
「嗯。」  
兩人沉默前行了一會兒，本來又要兀自神遊起來的亞圖姆，在注意到身旁人搓了搓手臂的動作後，立刻脫起外套。  
「欸？不需──」  
「如果身體出什麼狀況的話，可能就真的得看醫生哦。」  
僵了一會，遊戲最終還是默默接過亞圖姆的外套。  
「好溫暖。」  
拉緊了外套的前襟，遊戲將臉埋在外套領口一圈的毛皮中蹭了蹭：「有亞圖姆的味道。」  
這一瞬間，亞圖姆很明確感受到心臟一縮。  
「亞圖姆這種認真的地方，真是讓人無奈又喜歡。」  
「欸？」  
「常常狀況外的反應也很可愛。」  
「可、可愛………」  
有些無言，亞圖姆決定不在這個話題繼續糾葛下去。這時候的他，還全然意識不到剛才讓他心臟一緊的感受，究竟是什麼。

＊

………做了糟糕的夢。  
黑著臉從床上起身，亞圖姆很快翻身下床，走向浴室。  
水花臨頭強力撒下，亞圖姆捧起水用力搓了搓臉，還是難以消去令人尷尬的回憶和熱度。  
在夢裡，他和身為男性的夥伴交纏在一起。被他抱著的夥伴發出了極為色情的喘息呻吟。就是這樣，會讓你更舒服的。應著夥伴反應越來越興奮的他加快了交合的速度，最後在高潮時迷戀地看著夥伴被他上到射精的表情。  
……為什麼會夢到這種夢。  
靠上牆壁，亞圖姆重重地呼了口氣。試圖淨空腦袋，回憶卻像下半身緊繃的感受，緊緊黏著他。沉默片刻，亞圖姆決定採取激進的方式跟無法控制的夢境回憶抗衡。  
腦中試著剝除現在身體異性化的夥伴在自己印象中的衣物。亞圖姆意外發現，這竟然不是件難事（該感謝夥伴房間的色情雜誌嗎？）挺著圓潤的巨乳，亞圖姆腦中的夥伴在他眼前跪了下來，用雙乳包覆他挺起的陰莖，仰視著他搓弄起來。  
………夥伴才不會露出那樣的眼神。不對，夥伴根本不會做這樣的事。  
結果到頭來還是反效果。亞圖姆放棄地撫上又硬了幾分的性器，投降般地任由夥伴許多旖旎的畫面在他自慰時在他腦中奔馳。

自己對夥伴的感情，明明應該是很純粹的。  
處理好自己，心情沉重的亞圖姆本來想到廚房倒杯水，卻意外在客廳撞見更讓他尷尬的畫面。戴著耳機的夥伴完全沒注意到他，右手在夾緊的雙腿間搓動著，跟著電腦螢幕上的女優同步發出了高潮的吟喊。亞圖姆的大腦一片空白，最先意識到的，是下半身又開始緊繃的感受。  
還是悄悄回房吧。這麼想著的他，卻在抬起手臂時不慎撞到一旁的架子。架子發出聲響時正在收拾耳機的夥伴也猛然一顫，轉過來的視線正好與慌亂的他對上。  
一時間兩人的時間都彷彿被凝凍了。  
「如果……我就這樣一直無法恢復回去的話，該怎麼辦呢？」  
「欸？」  
打破沉默的句子完全出乎亞圖姆意料，他愣了下，注意到夥伴的手抓緊了T恤下襬。  
「變成女性的話，果然、還是得喜歡上男性吧……」  
在眼前人苦笑的表情中，亞圖姆感覺先前體會過的心臟緊揪感又回來了。這次還混了些他無法理解、卻讓他一頭腦熱地開口的情緒：  
「喜歡男性或女性都沒關係！夥伴不需要因為身體的變化考慮這種無謂的事。……只要是夥伴喜歡、能給予夥伴幸福的對象，我會全力支持。」  
糟糕，明明講出了這麼好聽的話。內心難受到不行的感覺卻難以抑制。  
極力不要在和夥伴的對視中讓對方看穿自己。光顧著抑制心裡的感受，亞圖姆甚至沒發現對方什麼時候走到了自己的面前。  
「我就是最喜歡這樣的亞圖姆哦。」  
下一刻自己的頭就被對方壓下，嘴唇疊上對方的，亞圖姆睜大了眼。  
！？！？  
只是短短幾秒的吻，對方退離時，亞圖姆卻覺得自己的大腦彷彿空白了好幾個世紀。  
「…對象是自己的話，果然還是難以接受吧？」  
「不是！」  
即刻反駁對方，亞圖姆張了張口，卻無法在對方的凝視下吐出任何話語。  
「還是……這樣的身體，對亞圖姆來說果然很難接受嗎……」  
「怎麼可能，夥、夥伴就是夥伴！不管變成什麼樣子我都喜歡！」  
拚盡全力般低喊出自己的心聲，下一刻亞圖姆就覺得全身彷彿脫力般，一下子變得虛軟。但凝視著他的紫眼卻在他的回應後透出笑意。夥伴再次靠近，這次伸出雙臂抱上他。  
「……夥伴不是喜歡女性嗎？」  
有點半放棄地回抱住對方，亞圖姆卻不得不承認，直到前不久還沉重不已的內心終於輕盈起來，還摻了些甜甜的感受。  
「嗯……應該是這樣沒錯，但是──」  
話說到一半，夥伴卻突然沒了聲音。亞圖姆有些疑惑，卻在順著對方的視線看去後很快意識過來。「抱、抱歉，我──」  
「要幫亞圖姆解決嗎？」  
「欸？」  
身前人蹲了下去，解起他的褲頭後也拉高衣服下襬。亞圖姆在看見那對白皙的乳房時還沒有實感，但當對方捧著乳房，包覆住他的陰莖後，他立即就感到不妙。  
「等、夥──嗚、」  
前不久才試著幻想過的畫面竟然真實上演，亞圖姆有點頭暈目眩。更可怕的是自己的性器很快就嘗到了甜頭。舒服的快感一波一波地襲上來，他有些不穩地靠上後方牆壁，夥伴很快再度湊近過來，這次用乳房撫弄一陣後還低下頭吻上去。  
「夥！等嗯、」  
不行了，已經拒絕不了了。  
同樣是被溫熱的感受包覆住，夥伴的口腔卻遠遠比乳房可怕。又暖又濕。啊、不能那樣舔，舔那邊的話……  
大口粗喘著，連亞圖姆自己都沒意識到，他的雙手已經在不自覺中撫上對方的頭。致命的快樂就像要把人的靈魂給整個吸走一般，又舒服、又讓人眷戀，還讓人想要更多……對、就是那邊…舔那邊很舒服……啊、別吸，那樣吸的話、用那麼色又大力的吸吮方式的話──  
（會讓人忍不住射滿你的。射到你的口腔整個滿滿的。都是我的味道。）  
而亞圖姆確實這麼做了，射精的快感甚至讓他克制不住地稍微將對方的頭更往自己的陰部壓。──、──！……真好，和夥伴做這種事。為什麼現在才做呢。這麼美妙、舒服的事，應該做更多的──  
「啊，亞………等、咿！」  
被抱起來後很快被丟到沙發上，當遊戲試圖撐起自己時睡褲和內褲就一同被拉掉。湊上來的亞圖姆濕熱的鼻息噴在自己的陰部，很快自己就受到了盛情的招待。  
「啊啊亞圖姆、等……咿！？……喔？……喔❤」  
「明明自己是女性的身體，為什麼亞圖姆這麼會」的想法一下子就被快感給震碎。陰蒂被舔上陰道口也被來回撫摸。前不久才自慰完、剛剛又幫亞圖姆口交，遊戲的下體早已溼得不行。愛液在亞圖姆舔弄渾圓肉粒時一陣陣湧出，有點粗糙的舌面刮弄陰蒂的感覺非常好……噢好棒、真的好棒………啊……  
瞄到夥伴一臉痴迷的樣子，亞圖姆乾脆整張嘴湊了上去，一邊舔一邊吸對方性器流出的體液。有點腥的味道。夥伴的味道……真好聞，真、  
「不行了亞圖姆已經、呀！啊啊！啊啊啊！」  
明明很想看對方高潮的表情，此刻的亞圖姆卻完全無法從對方的陰部間抬起臉。太香了夥伴的氣味，夥伴嘗起來的感覺。為什麼之前的自己會覺得這是件糟糕的事？這明明是美妙到不行的體驗啊……看、夥伴也很舒服吧。  
「！？等、等等亞圖姆，才剛高潮呀啊，不要那樣舔、那樣啊、又會嗯嗯──」  
完全沒聽到對方的話，此刻的亞圖姆彷彿原始的獸，單純沉浸在性交的美好快樂中。夥伴也很喜歡吧被這樣舔這樣吸吧。舌間的肉粒在他的舔弄中脹大，亞圖姆嚙了一下，在對方陰道口徘徊的手指也逐漸探入對方體內。  
「嗯嗯？喔嗯！？等那邊不行、裡面外面一起的話……喔❤整個人嗯、要變笨蛋了❤❤」  
只在色情書刊中看過的狀聲詞此刻接連從對方口中吐出。是世界上最美、最讓人興奮的嗓音。夥伴怎麼會這麼色呢……又色又可愛，潮紅的臉、雙眼直愣愣的表情真是太讓人興奮了。  
忘情地舔撫對方下體，亞圖姆另一手也伸向自己再度勃起的陰莖。一邊聞著夥伴的味道一邊自慰的感覺太過美好也太讓人無法自拔。結合了氣味的快感給他一種自己已經在夥伴體內抽插的感覺。啊真好。真好。……再這樣下去的話，自己也馬上又要──  
下一刻亞圖姆就被大力推開。往後跌靠上沙發扶手，本來腦袋還接不上線的亞圖姆在注視到夥伴慍怒的眼神終於稍微冷靜了下來。什麼都沒想道歉就下意識往口邊衝。但在他開口前夥伴卻爬了過來。  
「為什麼完全不理我說的話，我已經高潮三次了啦。」  
「抱歉。」  
「還一邊愛撫我一邊自慰……亞圖姆大笨蛋。」  
「抱……欸？」  
注視著對方一腳跨過自己的身體，自己的陰莖隨後被對方握住。亞圖姆在面前人緩緩沉下身、陰道口抵上自己龜頭前端時抽了一口氣。  
「要快樂舒服，當然要兩個人一起──嗯嗯嗯──！」  
等、剛剛也只有用手指稍微擴張過，現在這樣對夥伴來說太勉強了──  
理性的念頭只在腦中一瞬閃過，下一刻陰莖被整個坐到他胯部的夥伴給完全包覆住的感覺就幾乎攝走了亞圖姆的魂魄。夥伴在喘息中抬起腰又坐下，他在夥伴體內的龜頭被顆粒感摩擦後又被皺褶來回撫弄，從未體驗過的快感一下子就將他整個淹沒。  
「呼、啊……亞圖姆的表情好色❤…欸等、啊啊❤、等一下啦啊啊啊啊❤❤」  
將身上人往沙發上壓倒，亞圖姆壓高了對方的雙腿大力抽插起來。好爽。真的好爽。夥伴的肉穴又濕又熱，還有令人眷戀的觸感──每次龜頭來回穿過皺褶時亞圖姆就覺得自己要死了。真的會死的。陰莖好舒服。腰部到髖部都酥酥麻麻的、整個人彷彿都要融化了。而且夥伴的樣子還這麼色。從一覽無遺的陰部到晃動的巨乳到陶醉的表情都超色。為什麼自己會對這副女性的身軀感到興奮呢？一定是因為、是夥伴的關係吧。因為夥伴應著自己的深入發出浪叫、在自己稍微拔出時露出飢渴的表情，又在被完全填滿時露出了滿足幸福到不行的表情。因為夥伴的肉穴也隨著夥伴變化的表情一縮一縮，讓自己能感知到夥伴和自己做愛的快樂。看，像這樣，用龜頭在這邊來回輕輕摩擦再用力一蹭，夥伴就會咬緊了下唇蜷起腳趾全身大幅顫抖。很爽吧夥伴。我也很爽喔。看，這個角度的話，夥伴也能看到自己吃進我的樣子吧。是飢渴的肉穴呢。馬上就餵飽你哦。再一下、再一下下就可以了，馬上就能給你這個貪吃的小穴餵滿滿滿的牛奶了──  
幹身下人幹得兩眼發直，亞圖姆直到射精的前一刻軟爛的大腦才恍恍惚惚覺得哪裡不對。  
射精的瞬間他睜大了眼，某個聲音在他腦中此起彼落的煙花間警告著他。但已經來不及了。摩擦的熱燙的龜頭往對方體內一陣又一陣注入大量的精液。而此刻身體一抽一抽的夥伴還夾起雙腿鉗緊了他的腰。他從來不知道射精的感覺可以這麼讓人迷戀。高潮的陰莖在夥伴體內抽動著，還持續吃進夥伴仍在收縮的小穴帶來的快樂。這麼快樂的事情是可以的嗎？這麼享受的事──經歷一次就回不去了。  
「……夥、」  
好不容易自高潮的快感中稍微回過神，亞圖姆粗喘著，注視著面前人的眼。在他的身下，夥伴的肩膀和胸部也劇烈起伏著。對方沒說什麼，只是輕微地點了點頭。  
亞圖姆隨即就俯下身吻上對方。  
他知道的。他們都還想要更多。想和彼此一起探索更多讓人瘋狂的快樂。

＊

睜開眼第一刻映入眼簾的，就是夥伴熟睡而毫無防備的睡臉。亞圖姆恍惚了一下，緩慢開機的大腦過了一會兒終於讀取到昨晚的記憶。震了一下，亞圖姆感覺血液瞬間直往臉上衝，正打算甩甩頭時才意識過來身前熟睡的人而凍結動作。屏住氣息好一會兒，確認夥伴未被自己打擾到的他才緩緩吐息，隨後有些自嘲又十足幸福地笑了起來。  
好像夢卻不是夢。  
輕撫上面前人的頰，細細地凝視著對方的五官，亞圖姆感覺心中好不容易平靜下去的振動感又加強了。抑制著心頭波湧的情感，他小心而輕悄地湊上前去，在對方的額上落下一吻。  
真不可思議。  
明明昨晚稍早還在為自己對夥伴產生不該有的念頭而困擾著，此時的他卻為自己能這樣喜歡夥伴、也為夥伴所喜歡而感受到溫暖而輕盈的開心。可以放肆地擁抱夥伴真好。可以看到夥伴完全沒顯露過、超色的一面也超棒─！………唯一可能需要煩惱的，大概就是忍不住射在了夥伴的身體裡………嗯？  
視線稍微往下探，亞圖姆才發現不對勁的地方。他撐起身體掀開棉被，隨後睜大了眼。  
「唔……怎麼……」  
感受到棉被被抽離，遊戲皺了皺眉，迷迷糊糊地想要摸索棉被。下一刻肩膀就被搖了搖。  
「夥伴、夥伴，」  
「嗯……另一個我……再三分鐘……」  
對方的反應讓亞圖姆覺得又可愛又好笑，不過他還是決定先叫醒眼前人：「你的身體恢復了。」  
「嗯……什麼身體恢復………嗯？」  
瞬間從床上彈起，睜大雙眼的遊戲摸了摸自己的平坦的胸膛，又打開雙腿：「欸？真的欸！！」  
跳下床鋪，夥伴在他的穿衣鏡前轉來轉去：「真的變回來了欸……天啊好不習慣喔這種輕盈的感覺……啊不過還是這樣比較好！」  
注意到鏡中的身後人原先笑著的表情突然一愣，隨後微微低下了頭。遊戲有些疑惑地轉過頭去：「怎麼了嗎？」  
「…這樣的話，夥伴就不用再煩惱了。」  
「嗯？什麼？」  
「喜歡的對象性別的問題。」  
遊戲愣了一下，過了片刻才恍然大悟。第一時間他有些想笑，但想到對方講出這段話的心情時，又有些揪心而無奈地嘆了口氣。  
「亞圖姆會因為我變回男性而不喜歡我嗎？」  
「怎麼會。」  
「那、如果我一直是女性的身體，會排斥嗎？」  
對方搖了搖頭，遊戲又呼了一口氣，走上前去抱住對方。  
「那就對了。」  
「但是，夥伴的性向──」  
「昨天晚上被打斷的，亞圖姆本來問我『應該是喜歡女生』對吧？我以前也是這樣覺得的。直到這次的事件，我才覺得又可靠又可愛的亞圖姆很讓人心動──都是你扮男朋友扮得太好了，所以負責一下吧。」  
微微嘆口氣，遊戲又勾起嘴角，摸了摸亞圖姆的頭：「我都知道的哦，亞圖姆有時候會露出有點寂寞的眼神。從以前我們還共用同一副身體時就這樣。有時候看著這樣的你，我也會有點懷疑……我現在獨立自主的展現，是不是讓你覺得不那麼被需要了。可是，不是這樣的。」  
摟緊了對方，遊戲在亞圖姆的頸窩蹭了蹭：「不如說，因為一直想著你的事情，所以才有現在的我吧。亞圖姆回來時我真的很開心哦。而且、看，在這次遇到意外狀況時，還是你穩穩地拉住了我啊。」  
「夥──」  
「而且也是因為變成女性身體的關係，我才會開始思考性慾方面的、就是、」  
猶豫了一下，遊戲還是忍著恥感把話硬擠出來：「……摸索自己變化的身體後，不知為什麼就想著亞圖姆高潮了。」  
被自己抱著的人好一陣子沒聲音，最終遊戲還是在尷尬感即將淹沒自己的前一刻放開對方。但他的手一放開的瞬間，腰就被緊緊箍住了。  
「我想看夥伴想著我高潮的樣子。」  
不要露出那種期盼的表情啦！還有明明人已經在我眼前了，就不要再叫我自慰嗯唔──  
腦中還充斥著亂七八糟的吐槽時，遊戲就被吻了。  
「現在就讓夥伴舒服。」  
明明昨晚才一路從客廳做回房間，感覺整個人都被榨乾了。但現在被亞圖姆一摸，熟悉而令人戰慄的感覺又回來了。遊戲一顫，最終還是順著升起的慾望撫摸起對方。  
（畢竟這方面的需求，也非常重要嘛。）


End file.
